


日久见人心

by asgardsloki



Series: 卢赫 [3]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, PWP, 卢修斯/赫敏 - Freeform, 卢赫 - Freeform, 有肉, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 卢赫系列最终篇，有肉，HE，卢修斯帮赫敏解决了罗恩的麻烦，在赫敏发现自己怀孕之后两人滚上了床单的故事





	日久见人心

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，有些OOC，感觉赫敏这个人物写的有点崩，但是……嗯……pwp嘛，吃肉就好（顶锅盖逃跑）

周一早上九点。

赫敏拎着手包走进魔法法律执行司属于她自己的办公室。  
意料之中的，她看见了她年轻的秘书艾琳娜局促的站在办公室中央，一脸紧张的绞着手指

“格兰杰副司长…对…对不起，前天…前天……”

赫敏打断了艾琳娜的话，她实在是没有什么耐心听一个前一天晚上还给她投毒的女巫苍白的辩解。

“艾琳娜·布朗小姐，很抱歉，我想魔法法律执行司副司长的秘书长这个职务不太适合你”

赫敏没有去管艾琳娜变得煞白的脸色，她将自己的手包丢在铺满了文件的桌面上，就算在床上躺了一天，她的腿根还是有点酸涩。

“我想后勤处的人会给你安排一个合适的位置，现在你可以出去了”

艾琳娜一脸失魂落魄的离开了赫敏的办公室，赫敏把自己摔进了办公桌后宽大的座椅里，她捏着鼻梁在心里过了一遍空下的秘书长的人选，却一时间想不出在魔法部里能够跟得上她的工作强度且还对她完全忠诚的巫师，在面对她和罗恩之间的问题时就算是哈利她都不敢说会完全站在她的立场上考虑问题。

就在这个时候哈利推开了她的办公室门。

“赫敏，我想我们需要谈一谈”

赫敏看着哈利一脸为难的踏进了她的办公室忍不住在心里叹了一口气。

“你想要问什么？”  
“是罗恩，他说他知道自己做错了，他想要……”  
“如果你说的做错了一件事情是指串通了我的秘书长，在格列塔夫人酒吧里成功给我下了媚药这件事的话，那么我想他确实是做错了。”

赫敏打断了哈利的话，她不想再听到任何辩解，她也不想去原谅罗恩，如果说以前只是两个人的个性不合导致的矛盾重重，经过这件事之后她已经对罗恩失望透顶了。  
哈利瞪大了眼睛，他根本没有想到罗恩会做出这样的事。哈利犹豫着把手放在了赫敏的手背上，安慰的拍了拍。

“赫敏，我不知道罗恩做了这种事，我很庆幸你最终没有受到伤害，我不知道你是怎么度过……我的意思是这种药总归是不好的…我很高兴看到你没有受到什么无法挽回的伤害”

赫敏猛的抽回了手，别过了头试图掩饰自己因为回忆而泛红的耳垂，她清了清嗓子，掩饰性的整理起了桌上的文件

“哈利，我想罗恩现在已经不是那个我曾经认识的男孩了，又或者我从来都没有真正的认识过他，我不想也不会嫁给一个用这种卑劣的手段试图绑住我的男人，那么现在如果没什么事情的话，我想我需要开始今天的工作了。”

哈利张了张嘴，他不知道自己还能说什么，如果按照麻瓜界的法律，下药迷奸这种事情足够把罗恩送进监狱，可在魔法界却并没有相关的法律条文来支持这件事，特别是赫敏还曾是罗恩的女朋友，可是对赫敏的了解让哈利明白，尽管她现在看起来很平静，可如果自己继续为罗恩说情那么等待着自己的八成会是一道恶咒。

“赫敏，你知道的，不管怎么样你都是我最好的朋友”

赫敏在哈利离开之后慢慢停下了手里的动作，年轻的女巫深深地吸了一口气，作为法律执行司的副司长，她清楚地知道凭借着这点“小事”她根本没法把罗恩怎么样，顶多私下给他一个恶咒，如果她还是那个在霍格沃茨上学的小女巫，这么做当然没有任何问题，可是作为一个魔法部法律执行司副司长，一个年轻的，战争英雄，救世主的好朋友却不能这么做，她的魔杖只能对着敌人，而不能对准同为战争英雄的罗恩。赫敏慢慢的吐出肺里的空气，她还有更多的事情要做，魔法界有那么多陈腐的法律需要作出修改，现在还不是纠结自己的麻烦的时候。  
年轻的女司长打开了桌面上的文件夹，这时一只普通的纸鹤晃晃悠悠的落在了她的桌面上，很普通的传讯工具，赫敏心不在焉的打开了它，上面用极其华丽的花体字写着一小段简短的文字。

 

不知道我是否有幸能够邀请您在绿荫路17号共进午餐  
11:00  
我想也许你还缺一个称职的秘书长  
ps：水晶玫瑰  
L·M

 

赫敏难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，她压根没有想过会接到卢修斯的讯息，更没有想过会是以这种方式，赫敏下意识的揉着手里的纸条，她清晰的听到了自己心跳的声音在看到纸条的瞬间乱了一个节拍。  
也许你们的关系不会止于那荒唐错乱的一夜。  
一个微小而隐秘的想法从女巫的心里冒了出来，而这个想法一旦萌发，就像烧开的水，抑制不住的冒出了一连串欣喜的泡泡。  
这是格兰杰副司长进入魔法部以来第一次在工作时间不停的看表，她心不在焉的蹂躏着手中的羽毛笔，直到那根可怜的羽毛笔几乎被拽成光杆后发出难以忍受的尖叫才回过神来，把饱受摧残的羽毛笔丢进了垃圾桶。

绿荫路17号

这是一个赫敏从来没有来过的地方，这是她在摆脱幻影移形带来的仿佛在水管里挤压的感觉之后的第一印象，眼前的房子虽然看起来仍然很华丽，而且十分具有魔法特色的在她念出水晶玫瑰这个奇怪的名词之后从原本的16号和18号中间撑开了一个空间跳了出来，去过格里莫广场的赫敏迟疑了一下走上台阶准备敲门，雕刻着马尔福家徽的厚重大门自动向两侧打开。卢修斯站在门后，冲着她做出了一个请的手势。

“美丽的女士，您的到来让这座房子焕发出了前所未有的光辉”

赫敏咬了咬唇，她觉得脸上又开始微微的发烫，她顺着卢修斯的手势走进了房子，镶刻着名贵宝石的大门在她的身后合拢。  
不出赫敏所料的，桌上的饭菜有很大一部分都是她喜欢的食物，而坐在她对面的铂金贵族正姿态优雅的切割着牛排，阳光在卢修斯的长发上跃动着，留下细碎的光影，赫敏叉起一小块馅饼慢条斯理的咀嚼着。

“希望马尔福家的小精灵做出的食物还能够令你满意”

赫敏点了点头，咽下了口中的食物后端起桌上的杯子抿了一口才开口

“这些都是我喜欢吃的食物，我真怀疑你是不是事先调查过我，当然如果杯子里不是樱桃汁而是咖啡或者红酒我觉得会更好”  
“作为主人，让客人满意是我们应尽的义务，不过依我之见，现在才中午，用红酒来招待客人未免有些过于提前，除非格兰杰副司长下午不打算回魔法部工作”

卢修斯巧妙的岔开了话题，和赫敏聊了一会魔法部的工作和最近几个威森加摩提出的变革草案后两人转移到了会客室的沙发里，卢修斯递给了赫敏一个牛皮纸信封。

“这是奥黛塔·博格女士的资料，她现在是魔法部幽灵联络处第三办公室的一个文员，当然我得说，以她的能力这完全是一种人才的浪费”

赫敏狐疑着打开了这份资料，展现在她眼前的是一个陌生的女人，气质看起来和麦格教授有着微妙的相似。

“她……”

赫敏斟酌着词语

“她是马尔福家的旁系吗？”  
“哦不”

卢修斯露出了一个“早就猜到你会这么想”的微笑

“准确的说，她是布莱克家族的旁系，她的曾祖父娶了一个麻瓜种的女巫，因此被烧掉了名字，逐出了族谱，而她的母亲嫁给了一个麻瓜，如果按照谱系来推测，她大概算得上是小天狼星的妹妹，一个拉文克劳，当年在霍格沃茨读书的时候非常的优秀，甚至以成绩来论的话比茜茜她们几个都要优秀”

卢修斯停了停，看赫敏的表情多了几分认真才摊了摊手

“在黑魔王的时期我欠了她母亲一份不大不小的人情，虽然我能够以别的方式偿还，但博格女士确实是一名优秀的巫师，以她的能力完全能够胜任秘书长这个职务，当然前提是你并没有打算继续留着你原来的秘书长。”

赫敏点了点头，快速的翻阅了一遍奥黛塔·博格的档案，将文档放进了自己的口袋

“感谢您的推荐，马尔福先生，我会找时间亲自面试博格女士的，如果她确实像您所说，是一名优秀的巫师，我会考虑填写申调令。”

卢修斯抬了抬下巴，向后靠进了柔软的椅子里，用着慢吞吞的咏叹调说

“我以为以我们目前的关系，你完全可以直接称呼我为卢修斯，像前几天夜里那样”

赫敏的脸一点点染上了红色，她慌张的站了起来

“我想时间已经差不多了，我得回去继续工作，感…感谢您的招待，马…卢…马尔福先生”

事实证明，奥黛塔确实是一个优秀的巫师，称职的秘书，自从赫敏把奥黛塔调过来做了自己的秘书长，她觉得自己的工作轻松了不少，这个不怎么喜欢说话的女巫会按照收到的文件的紧急程度帮她排好顺序，更是阻拦了好几次罗恩闯入她办公室的行为，这个安静的女巫真的一丝不苟的执行了赫敏的“拒绝罗恩·韦斯莱进入办公室”的命令。  
很快的罗恩不再跑来试图闯进她的办公室，甚至有一个多月的时间她没有听到过这个名字，直到一份差旅费用审批单放到了她的桌面上，她才注意到原来这一个多月罗恩所在的第七傲罗大队被派到了罗马尼亚森林执行搜索任务，而这份工作往常是由神奇动物管理司来做的，赫敏敲击着桌面思考了半响，按铃叫来了奥黛塔

“这是神奇动物管理司的奥利维亚司长向部长做出的建议，以往神奇动物管理司的搜索人员总会在罗马尼亚森林受伤，因此搜索任务以后永久性移交给傲罗办公室”

奥黛塔停顿了片刻，见赫敏仍然一脸思索，她向前走了一步，低低的说了一句

“奥利维亚司长在提出申请之前，曾经和马尔福先生见过一次”

赫敏猛地抬起了头，她没有想到会听到卢修斯的名字，这个男人再把奥黛塔推荐给她之后就再也没联系过她，这让赫敏无比坚定的认为卢修斯不想和她有任何多余的牵扯，可现在突然发现卢修斯在暗中替她解决了一个麻烦，或者说替她报复了罗恩，要知道罗马尼亚森林里居住着大量的神奇生物，即使是对于一个傲罗来说也不是什么好的工作地点。  
赫敏盯着桌面上的文件，目光渐渐失去了焦距，如果卢修斯对她没有任何的感情，那么完全不需要为她做这件事，就算是有哈利的证词，马尔福家族也不过是逃过了去阿兹卡班的命运，而卢修斯付出了大把的金加隆也不过保住了他威森加摩的名誉席位而已，在这种时候以一个前食死徒的身份去对付一个战争英雄是极其不明智的做法。  
有那么一瞬间赫敏想要去见一见卢修斯，可是理智很快让她放弃了这个想法，她并没有一个合适的理由去和卢修斯谈论这件事

嗨，卢修斯，我听说你打发走了罗恩，你爱我吗？

梅林啊，这还不如给她一个阿瓦达索命

很快，梅林给了她一个理由

一个完全出乎于意料之外的理由  
赫敏呆呆的坐在社区医院的长椅上，手里攥着的是她刚拿到手的化验单，上面清楚地写着她的名字，赫敏·格兰杰，赫敏的目光迟疑的向下，诊断的一栏里标准的铅字印着一行小字

孕期九周半

此刻的赫敏万分感谢她为了躲避罗恩的纠缠而搬到了伦敦的一间小小的公寓

麻瓜界的公寓

而在她居住的楼下就有一间社区医院，这让她在持续性的低烧和反胃呕吐了两天之后没有向往常一样选择去魔法界的药店买一瓶肠胃药剂，而是套上了大衣去了楼下的医院。  
赫敏捂住了额头自嘲的笑了起来，巨大的荒谬感和错乱感让她觉得自己一直漂浮在半空，丝毫没有脚踩实地的感觉，持续而繁忙的魔法部工作让她忽视了自己的生理期，和卢修斯近乎疯狂的纠缠了一夜之后她又因为那场让她精疲力尽的争吵而忽视了一个重要的事情，卢修斯没有做任何的防御措施，结结实实的灌了她满肚子的精液，而她竟然也没有在事后做任何补救。

现在，粗心大意的后果就在她的肚子里

赫敏迟疑着把手放在了小腹上，那里现在还一片平坦，然而她知道，如果不做任何处理，很快她的肚子就会鼓起来，再过一段时间她会生下一个孩子，一个带着卢修斯血脉的孩子。  
赫敏打了个激灵，她没有办法想象一个姓格兰杰却带着马尔福家族典型特征的孩子出现在魔法界会引起的关注和麻烦

要告诉卢修斯么  
可是  
如果卢修斯拒绝承认这个孩子或是干脆扼杀掉这个尚未成型的胚胎该怎么办  
要不要赌  
要不要赌卢修斯对她有那么一点点可以称为爱，或者是喜欢的情感

赫敏放在小腹上的手指一点点收紧，直到抓着衣襟的指节泛白，最终格兰芬多的冲动占了上风，她强忍着低烧带来的头晕目眩和因为猛地站起带起的又一波恶心感回到了自己的房子，草草的写了张纸条，递给了她养的一只浅灰色的小猫头鹰。

“把它送给卢修斯·马尔福”

赫敏目送着她的猫头鹰灵活的从开着的窗子里飞了出去，踉跄着跌进了沙发里，持续的低烧在不断地消耗着她的体力，她舔了舔干裂的唇瓣  
这太蠢了，居然在赌一个马尔福的爱  
赫敏在心里想着，一边挣扎着伸手去拿茶几上的杯子

轻微的爆裂声在空气中响起

卢修斯穿着深绿色的起居服出现在她的客厅，脚上甚至还套着一双拖鞋，赫敏茫然的抬起头，看见了卢修斯脸上不折不扣的焦急和担心。

“梅林在上，你这是怎么了”

卢修斯快步走到赫敏身前，及时的扶住了她的胳膊，免于她跌下沙发的命运

“你哪里不舒服，我这就带你去圣芒戈”  
“不！”

赫敏抓住了卢修斯的袖子，她努力的睁大了眼睛，试图辨别卢修斯脸上的表情。

“我想…我有了你的孩子”

赫敏没有给自己更多后悔的时间，她一口气说了出来，不知道是不是眼花，她在卢修斯的脸上看到了一丝稍纵即逝的笑容，这抹笑意消散的速度让她怀疑自己因为低烧而产生了幻觉，卢修斯在她的身侧坐了下来，让她躺进了自己的怀里，大贵族的手指慢吞吞的在赫敏的脸上滑过。

“我的孩子？这么说已经有九个星期了？”

赫敏绷紧了神经，卢修斯的表情和他出现在魔法部时一样平静，他盯着赫敏因为发烧而蒙上了红潮的脸庞。

“让我来猜一猜”

金发贵族的声音低沉而柔滑，却带着隐隐约约的怒气

“你现在低烧、头晕、反胃、早起时会呕吐、魔力减退，对吗？”

赫敏紧张的点了点头，卢修斯说的正是她现在所有的反应，但，卢修斯为什么会知道  
卢修斯冷冷的笑了一声

“格兰杰小姐，看起来霍格沃茨的考试成绩并不能代表什么，万事通的名号也不包括如何做一个称职的母亲，你怀的是一个巫师的孩子，这个孩子从出现就需要汲取父亲的魔力或是用特定的魔药来补足，否则她会扰乱你的魔力循环，如果你再不来找我的话也许要不了多久你就会变成一个哑炮，进而失去这个孩子，我想你……”  
“我要怎么做？”

赫敏打断了卢修斯的话，她盯着卢修斯的眼睛，迎着卢修斯探究的目光舔了舔自己干裂苍白的嘴唇

“你怎么样才肯帮我保住这个孩子”  
“你想要保住这个孩子？赫敏·格兰杰小姐，请容许我提醒你，你肚子里孩子的父亲可是一个不折不扣的邪恶的食死徒”

赫敏垂下了眼帘，她的声音干涩却带着不容置疑的坚决

“但是这也是我的孩子，是……我的家人”

卢修斯沉默了下来，半晌没有说话，只是摸了摸赫敏蓬乱的头发，就在赫敏受不了这种安静想要再试着求一求卢修斯的时候，金发大贵族低下了头在赫敏的额头上落下了一个吻

“你说的对，家人始终是最重要的”

赫敏愣了愣，她还没有反应过来卢修斯的意思，卢修斯的手已经顺着她的衣领探了进去，钻进了她的内衣中握住了一只绵软的胸乳，带着薄茧的掌心擦过赫敏还没有完全挺立的乳尖，赫敏的身体僵在了卢修斯的怀里，她喘息着攥住卢修斯的手腕。

“卢…卢修斯”  
“嘘，乖女孩，你不是要我的魔力吗？”

卢修斯轻轻的亲了亲赫敏的鼻尖，他抱起了年轻的女巫，打量着这个狭小而“简陋”的麻瓜公寓，透过半掩的门扉看见了一张铺着深红色床单的单人床。卢修斯摇了摇头，他把赫敏放到床上，温热的手掌顺着T恤的下摆探了进去，轻而易举的解开了赫敏的内衣，纤薄的T恤难以掩盖年轻的女巫两团饱满的乳房，卢修斯隔着布料拧了一把赫敏的乳尖，女孩扭动着身体，发出了充满诱惑的喘息。

赫敏把手臂压在了眼睛上，她还有些搞不懂事情怎么会进展到这种程度，然而她饥渴的身体已经先一步对卢修斯的动作做出了忠诚的反应，她迎着卢修斯的动作挺起了胸，将更多的乳房送进了卢修斯的手中，她能感觉到有湿滑的液体正在从她的下体泌出，润湿了她的底裤。赫敏咬着下唇，她不知道应该怎么迎合卢修斯或者是主动去诱惑这个铂金贵族，于情事上她一向是个迟钝的姑娘，好在卢修斯并没有让她犹豫太久，他很快的将她从多余的衣物中剥除了出来，男人的手掌抚摸着她汗湿的身体，细碎的快感在皮肤上跳跃出火花，卢修斯的手指顺着她的膝盖向上，抚摸过她颤抖的大腿，年轻的女人喘息着主动分开了双腿。

回应她的是卢修斯的轻笑，铂金色的发尾扫在赫敏的脸上，卢修斯含住了她挺立的乳尖，湿热的舌尖裹缠着肿胀的乳头，时不时用牙齿拉扯着，再用力的吸吮，赫敏发出了细小的呜咽，她抬起了手臂揽住了男人的肩膀，卢修斯安抚的摸了摸她的头发，手指在她的花穴入口盘旋着揉弄，很快湿热的淫液沾湿了卢修斯的手指，两瓣湿漉漉的花瓣颤抖着被拨开，露出了掩藏着的甬道入口，卢修斯并拢了两根手指挤进湿滑的小穴，赫敏发出了抑制不住的闷哼，过于散碎的欲望让她许久没有得到抚慰的身体陷入了难忍的焦渴，卢修斯的手指只能稍微缓解她的麻痒。  
赫敏抬起腿缠上了卢修斯的腰，她拉扯着男巫松散的衣襟，直到两人同样的赤裸，她胡乱的抚摸着卢修斯精壮的胸膛和已经勃起的粗大性器，直到卢修斯难以忍受的抽回了手指将阴茎抵在了她的穴口。滚烫而粗硬的器物毫不留情的顶进了她潮热的内壁，赫敏扬起了脖颈，发出了小动物被咬住命脉的尖叫，卢修斯压着她的肩膀一路操到了最深处，饥渴的躯体终于被填满的兴奋掩盖了轻微的疼痛，年轻的女巫抓挠着铂金贵族的后背和手臂，直到对方开始凶狠的抽送，硕大的伞状顶端一路刮过不停收缩的细嫩内壁，在享受过花穴恋恋不舍的吸吮后再快速的蹭过最敏感的区域狠狠地撞进深处，卢修斯的性器实在太大，赫敏觉得她已经被撑到了极限，几乎没有了收缩的空间，只有湿滑的淫液在卢修斯的动作间顺着两人交合处流下，浸湿了赫敏屁股底下的一小片床单，强烈的快感一次次贯穿着年轻的躯体，而赫敏本来就被持续不断地低烧折磨的几乎失去了反抗的能力，她的手臂逐渐失去了力气，只能被卢修斯压在床上，被动的承受着男人带给她的欢愉。

卢修斯亲吻着她的唇瓣，湿滑的舌尖润湿了赫敏干裂苍白的唇，属于情欲的红晕攀上了年轻女巫的脸颊，干渴了很久的身体并不怎么经得起挑逗，没过多久卢修斯就感到身下的女孩剧烈的弹动了一下，包裹着他粗大的水嫩内壁开始剧烈而无规律的收缩了起来，大量的淫液涌出浇在了他的顶端，卢修斯略停了停，直到赫敏的视线重新开始聚焦才开始重新抽送，尽管他必须顾及赫敏此时的身体状况，不能尽情享受这具敏感而美味的身体，可在情况允许的前提下，卢修斯并不介意让自己能够多一点享受。  
赫敏茫然的盯着卢修斯的脸，她刚从情欲的顶峰跌落又被身上的男人裹挟着卷进另一场高潮，触电般的快感从尾椎一路攀升而上，她的心脏跳得飞快，不需要卢修斯再多说什么，淫靡的水声在安静的卧室里听得格外的清晰，她不太明白自己现在的情况，也不知道她潮红的面颊和沙哑的哽咽让卢修斯无比的受用。男人扶着她的背将她抱了起来，她随着男人的动作而不停摇晃的两团雪白的乳房被卢修斯抓在手里揉捏出了各种形状，泛红的指痕浮在洁白的皮肤上格外色情，而在重力的作用下她将卢修斯的性器吞的更深，卢修斯捉着她的两个手腕按在她身后，低头啃咬着她饱满的乳房，赫敏颤抖着几乎发不出声音，强烈的快感席卷了全身，她呜咽着再一次在卢修斯的怀里达到了顶点。

年轻的女巫浑身剧烈的颤抖着，泪水顺着脸颊流下，她张着嘴却发不出声音，花穴死死地绞住了卢修斯的性器，卢修斯安抚的摸着赫敏的后背，他啃咬着年轻女巫的脖颈，留下了一连串细碎的吻痕，直到感到绞住他的内壁慢慢的放松了下来才把怀里的女孩重新按进了床铺，狠狠地抽送了起来，在赫敏终于承受不住开始挣扎的时候挺腰将阴茎深深地埋进了她的体内将浓稠的精液灌进了年轻女巫的花穴。

由于单人床实在太过窄小，此时的赫敏只好趴在卢修斯的身上，被操弄的一时还没法合拢的双腿软软的搭在卢修斯的身侧，而卢修斯虽然软了下来但仍然分量十足的性器还塞在她的体内，赫敏的头压在卢修斯的肩上，铂金贵族有一下没一下的抚摸着她汗津津的后背，就在刚才，持续了她两天的低烧正在一点点的褪去，头晕眼花的症状得到了明显的缓解，此前被忽略的种种细节逐渐浮现了出来，赫敏张了张嘴，沙哑的声音带着明显的餮足，然而说出的单词却不带多少色情的味道。

“卢修斯，你是不是早就知道我会怀孕”

抚摸着她后背的手停了一瞬，铂金贵族低低的笑了起来。

“要知道媚药虽然副作用不多，但怀孕绝对算得上其中之一，那天晚上我要你等我去拿避孕套，你等不及，强上了我，第二天早饭的时候我也给你准备了避孕的药剂，是你不信任我，没有接受我的好意，而我又怎么知道你竟然没有在事后做任何补救的措施呢？”

赫敏猛地抬起头，死死地盯着一脸义正言辞的铂金贵族

“你这是狡辩，马尔福先生，你完全可以告诉我杯子里的是避孕的药剂，也可以在事后告诉我需要……需要……”

年轻女巫的声音一点点低了下去，卢修斯在赫敏的目光里无谓的耸了耸肩

“梅林在上，作为一个贵族，直白的提醒和掰开你的嘴巴灌下去药剂一样粗鲁，请原谅我的教养让我无法做出这种事情”  
“你……”

赫敏愤怒的瞪著卢修斯，怒火让她忘了她原本打算委婉的询问卢修斯对于这个孩子的看法，直白的问句脱口而出

“那么现在呢？马尔福先生打算怎么处理我和我的孩子”  
“这个嘛”

卢修斯调整了一下自己的表情，让自己看起来严肃了一些

“我可以给你两个选择，赫敏·格兰杰小姐”

卢修斯伸出两根手指

“第一个，如果你不想要这个孩子的话，你可以用混淆咒来对其他人隐瞒这个孩子的存在，两周一次来自父亲的魔力给予已经足够这个孩子长大，你可以在孩子出生之后把他交给我，我会对外说他是马尔福家族的私生子，至少可以给他一个姓氏和家庭”

卢修斯看着赫敏随着他的话而明显变得警戒起来的表情，和下意识按在小腹的手，识时务的停下了这个选择接下来的描述，转向了另一个。

“当然，如果你不想这么做的话，那只剩下另外一种选择”

卢修斯伸手摸了摸赫敏仍然泛着浅浅的红潮的脸颊

“赫敏·格兰杰小姐，您愿意嫁给卢修斯·马尔福，成为马尔福家的女主人吗？”

年轻的女巫惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，她从未想过卢修斯会说出这样的话，她磕磕绊绊的问卢修斯

“你…你愿意娶我？我的意思是…你…你是因为这个孩子才…才会想要娶我的吗？”  
“当然不，你怎么会这么想”

卢修斯看起来很困惑的看向赫敏地眼睛

“说实话，我和你并不是多么的相配，鉴于你是德拉科的同学，而我是德拉科的父亲，不过美丽的女士，你需要原谅一个男人，我们总会有些不切实际的幻想， 比如一个年轻迷人的小姐会回应你隐藏至深的爱意，当然我知道这个选择对于你来讲很困难，救世主阁下说不定会觉得你中了我的迷魂咒或者是喝了我给你的迷情剂之类的，不过我想，如果你愿意回应我的爱意，我会在婚礼上和你订立血誓，宣誓我们从结合的那一刻起，保持忠贞、平等、相爱直到梅林收回我的生命。我想这或多或少能够弥补你嫁给一个食死徒带来的负面影响。”

赫敏瞪着卢修斯半响说不出话，她从未想过有一天她那份隐秘的，无法宣之于口的爱意能够得到回应，她笑了起来，抱住了卢修斯的脖子。

“我想我可以在婚礼前拦着哈利，不让他冲到马尔福庄园给你一个阿瓦达的”  
“为了表示我的谢意，马尔福夫人，我可以多给我们的孩子一些魔力”  
“不！卢修斯，不行，起码现在不行，我的腰还很酸”

“我爱你，我亲爱的小女巫”  
“我也爱你，卢修斯”

 

END


End file.
